<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thermostat - the sleepover by Kacychase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275732">Thermostat - the sleepover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kacychase/pseuds/Kacychase'>Kacychase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>I Love Yoo (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kacychase/pseuds/Kacychase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirahara "Nol" Yeong-Gi/Yoo Shin-Ae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thermostat - the sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Guys,  guess what”,  Maya barges into  the room, getting weird  looks from the other girls,  “we have a problem.” “What problem?”,  Rika asks in hesitant curiosity. “Um. Our  heating’s been turned off for tonight. It’s  kind of broken, but mom’s taking care of it”,  Min-Hyuk comes in and smiles sheepishly, scratching  his neck.</p><p>“You  know today’s  a pretty huge  sleepover night tho”,  Soushi pinpoints as his  looks suddenly becomes horrified.  “We don’t know what the crazy chick  is goin’ to be up to, mate.”</p><p>“Shin-Ae’s  going to be  fine with this,  she’s pretty much  sleeping under every  condition”, Maya just retorts  and sits on the ground of her  bedroom. It’s going to be pretty  cool what’s going on. To be honest,  she’s asked Shin-Ae, Rika, Soushi, Yeong-Gi  and Dieter over to get some sleepover action  done (and maybe FINALLY get that babies mission  done. However she can’t really decide if the redhead  or the German babies should be happening. Both are cute).</p><p>“I  think  as long  as we’ve got  the snacks, it  should be fine anyway”,  she says and leans her head  on Soushi’s shoulder. Maya doesn’t  fail to notice the blush of this boy.  How cute! She seriously tries not to make  a sound or interrupt them.</p><p class="italic">I  can see  dem Australian  babies.</p><p>“You  ordered  the fried  chicken, right?”</p><p>“Yeah,  should be  here anytime.”</p><p>Man,  just seeing  her best friend  and her soon-to-be  boyfriend is so cute.  As she slowly exchanges  a glance, she notices that  her brother looks just the same.  How weird. Guess he also gets accustomed  to the other boys, so he’s also happy for  his buddy.</p><p>They  all already  start to feel  the cold when the  doorbell rings. “I’ll  get it!”, Maya exclaims  – she’s already kind of shivering  in her pajamas. “Yeah, I’ll get the  snacks!”, Min-Hyuk says shortly after, he’ll  change into warmer clothes, that’s for sure.</p><p>As  Maya  opens the  door, she sees  Shin-Ae and… Kousuke?  Isn’t that Rika’s dad’s  boss? “Hey, Shin-Ae and… um…  Mr. Hirahara?” She feels slightly  uneasy, but it seems like the other  two ignore her. “Please consider my offer,  Miss Yoo. Have a good evening”, Kousuke carefully  phrases, brushing a short glance over Maya, then turns  around and leaves. How weird.</p><p class="italic">But  he’s handsome  as heck.</p><p>Shin-Ae  feels herself  blushing. Kousuke  really doesn’t need  to constantly repeat himself.  By the time, Kousuke has offered  her once in a while to simply meet  in private, without pretense. But how should  Shin-Ae behave? Where would they meet? Would everything  go smoothly? Sure, there are… something. What are they actually.</p><p>Still.  This sleepover  hopefully helps her  as a distraction.</p><p>“So,  why did  he accompany  you here?”, Maya  asks curiously, secretly  worried about her friend.  She senses the nervousness Shin-Ae’s  showing. However, suddenly, another person  appears at the doorframe. “Hey guys! Yeong-Gi’s  just coming with the food soon. I got his sleepover  stuff.”</p><p>“Oh,  let me  take it to  his room!”</p><p>“It’s  really heavy  tho…”</p><p>“Nah,  no big  deal! Just  sit with the  other-“</p><p>As  Maya  all of  a sudden  lets out an  “OOF”, the stuff  Dieter cautiously drops  on her makes the guy uncomfortable.  “Are you sure?”, Dieter mutters uncertainly,  already starting to take the things from Maya  hesitantly. “Yep! I can do this!”, Maya responds  under pressure and slowly goes away.</p><p>Slowly,  the attention  of Shin-Ae and  Dieter shifts towards  each other.</p><p>“How  are you  doing?”</p><p>“Pretty  good. Leah  and I made a  trip together last  weekend. She brought  her best friends too.”  His smile is innocent and  pure as always.</p><p>“You  were the  only guy?”,  Shin-Ae responds  slightly dumbfounded.  From what she heard, Leah  is a very… interesting person.  As in a bit crazy. “Yeah”, Dieter  responds, smiling awkwardly as if he’s  trying to depict his discomfort during the  trip. “Oh, how were you holding up then?” This  is actually a pretty interesting one for Shin-Ae.  Even she herself doesn’t know how to keep up with  girly girls. “Actually, the girls were pretty much asking  me out about… Um. Haa-“</p><p>All  of a  sudden,  Shin-Ae hears  a car door closing  and Yeong-Gi balancing  one, two… five boxes !?    - of fried chicken in one hand  and some drinks on the other. “Hey  yoo guys!”, he shouts as he seriously  struggles with balancing all of it. “You  look like you need some help.” “Yeah. Hey  Dieter, could you take the drinks please? Thanks.”  Both guys carrying something into the apartment, Shin-Ae  closes the door for them. “You know that Soushi already ordered  chicken?”, Shin-Ae questions the two of them. “Yeah, but… Yeong-Gi  was hungry”, Dieter shrugs while Yeong-Gi smiles sheepishly.</p><p>As  Shin-Ae  dares to  peak into the  kitchen, here eyes  all of a sudden don’t  feel too much away from  two heart shapes.</p><p>Fried  chicken.  A lot of  it. Popcorn,  sweet stuff, other  snacks, and even some  leftover ramen that Min-Hyuk  already promised her. Speaking  of the devil-</p><p>“BROO!”</p><p>A  sound  of bodies  clashing together.  Shin-Ae sighs unnerved.  Him and Yeong-Gi are best  buddies since recently.</p><p>“OMG  I HAVEN’T  SEEN YOU FOR  SO LONG BRO!”</p><p>“YeAh  I KNOW  RIGHT!?”</p><p>“A  WHOLE  DAY MAN!”</p><p>This  seriously  can’t be happening.  “Guys. Please”, Maya all  of a sudden interrupts them  – thank God – and leaves two  hyped and falsely considered as adult  teenager surrounding her. “Yeah, also what  about me mate!?”, Soushi exclaims while leaving  Maya’s bedroom with Rika. “Calm down, Soushi. We’re  all good friends here-“, Rika tries to soothe, but Soushi  has to fight for his brolationship*: “BUT BRO-“</p><p>This  is when  Rika straight-up  shoves Soushi into  Maya’s room again. “You  guys. Just to tell you –  he was my best friend first”,  Shin-Ae comments with a death stare  at Yeong-Gi. The fact that he’s actually  shocked by her cold expression makes him to  bend down a bit. “Oh, so you’re getting territorial  over a bro. Feisty, just like your cat”, he replies playfully  grinning.</p><p>“You  bet”, Shin-Ae  just replies, not  letting his closeness  affect her when all of  a sudden, Min-Hyuk pulls her  with him. “Okay, that’s enough  gurl. Let’s get going.”</p><p>“You  are my  best friend  right?”, Shin-Ae  whispers to him.</p><p>“Of  course  I am”, he  just replies,  making Shin-Ae comply  in grim satisfaction.</p><p>It  has become  colder and Maya  has offered to bring  everyone some blankets.  After all the guests and  Min-Hyuk have finally settled  down on the ground however, she  appears at the doorframe. “Guys, maybe  we can start the night with a good game!”</p><p>“Please  no typical  stuff! Truth  or dare’s lame”,  Soushi interrupts her  all of a sudden.</p><p>“And  I’m no  drinker…”,  Dieter shyly  adds as everyone  nods.</p><p>“Aw…  come on!”,  Maya frustratedly  huffs. “Fine… How about  werewolf?”</p><p>“Wer-  what?”,  Shin-Ae stutters.  What the heck is that?  Two Way Light Saga all over  again?</p><p>“It’s  a roleplay  game in a way”,  Rika says and quickly  explains the rules, all  of a sudden feeling a shiver  down her spine. It’s actually really  cold.</p><p>“So,  you got  the citizens  and the werewolves.  At night, the werewolves  decide together who will be  their victim of the night. At  day, the citizens vote – alongside  the werewolves – who should be hanged  at day. Every person who dies is out. The  goal of all the citizens is to stay alive, while  the werewolves try to kill all the citizens. I can  be the game master who will tell you the instructions  in case you’re new to this”, Rika explains.</p><p>Some  of the  people in  the room still  look dumbfounded,  so Rika starts to  explain again. “Sure,  why not”, Min-Hyuk shrugs,  getting agreement by Yeong-Gi.  “Guess if you do the instructions,  it could turn out okay”, Soushi adds  with a grin. Decently confused, Rika averts  the gaze from him, letting Soushi to be embarrassed  about what the heck just slipped him.</p><p>“So  yeah,  the roles  of the citizens  are the cupid and  the huntsman because  the most powerful are  kinda cheating with such  a little round.” And with  that, the game begins.</p><p>“Now,  the cupid  awakes in the  night and opens  his or her eyes”,  Rika says before stressing  the word</p><p class="bolder">“Quietly.”</p><p>Slowly,  Soushi opens  his eyes and starts  making a face which nearly  gets Rika laughing. “You may  choose now who should get together.”  He immediately signs at Dieter and Shin-Ae.  This actually is pretty unsurprising. “Very well.  You may close your eyes now.”</p><p>“I  now tap  the two new  lovers on the  shoulder, who shall  fall in love within their  first sight.”</p><p>As  Shin-Ae  feels the  tip of her  hand, she slowly  opens her eyes, not  even fully getting the  game. However, she finds  herself looking at sky blue  eyes that belong to Dieter. And  he proves himself to still have the  cutest blush ever. After they close their  eyes, Rika announces for the werewolves to awake.</p><p>And  Yeong-Gi  and Maya find  each other’s eyes  and with that, their  first victim.</p><p>…</p><p>“Ha!  I gotcha  with dem bow  and arrow! You  ain’t gonna kill  me and my man mate!”,  Shin-Ae shouts out at Yeong-Gi  who has just tried to kill Dieter  at night. Tho it was pretty obvious  since only the three of them were left  there. “Ha, citizens win!”</p><p>“Um,  technically…  the werewolves  win. It’s the werewolves’  goal to kill everybody, and  the citizens’ goal to keep the  village safe. So… uh, I think you  lost.”</p><p>“WHAT?”</p><p>“HA!”</p><p>“You  want a  revanche,  fur-bearing  animal?” This  time, Shin-Ae’s  the one bending forward.  This guy’s really, really asking  for it. “Oh, so you want to lose  again?” Yeong-Gi, again in a playful  mood, raises an eyebrow and grins lopsidedly.  Honestly, Shin-Ae’s pretty cute when she’s all riled  up and becomes competitive. “Dude, I killed you and died  only because I loved this dude”, Shin-Ae retorts and pulls  at poor Dieter who starts blushing all over again.</p><p>“But  holy, Dieter  and you were such  a cute couple tho”,  Soushi comments from nowhere  and elbows Dieter slightly, who’s  just even more wishing to disappear  on the spot.</p><p>“Achoo!”</p><p>The  sound  of Min-Hyuk’s  sneeze makes people  go silent. “It’s really  becoming cold huh”, Soushi’s  noting. Just then, everyone notices  how cold they actually are. Most of  them already have their skin in this weird  state of long-term goose bumps. “Okay, how about  that – we can just change into warmer clothes. I  mean, I can sure lend Rika and Shin-Ae some-“</p><p>“I’m  good.”  As Shin-Ae  says it, she  knows that she  probably isn’t. But  she’s been through worse,  right?</p><p>“About  you guys,  handle this  on your own.  Let’s go!” All  of a sudden, the  two girls feel themselves  being pulled by Maya, leaving  the four guys in the other room.  “Okay…”</p><p>“Yeong-Gi,  dude. Sorry,  but I probably  don’t have anything  for you, you’re just  too massive.”</p><p>“All  good, I  got my spare.  I’ll just take it”,  he replies casually while  the other guys already start  to turn to their stuff. However,  it’s curious that Dieter doesn’t look  for his stuff as well. He took their bags  to Min-Hyuk’s room as he said to Yeong-Gi. So  why isn’t he taking his spare clothes?</p><p>Shrugging,  he just tends  to his own.</p><p>“Guys,  really. I’m  fine”, Shin-Ae  insists for the  nth time to Rika  and Maya. She has already  changed into her sleeping clothes.  Unfortunately, these consist of a short  shirt and some knee-high shorts as well.  “Okay. Just remember Maya’s clothes also fit  you and everything.”</p><p>“Yeah.  Thanks guys.  Really. If there’s  something, just tell  us.”</p><p>“I’ll  just go  use the restroom.”</p><p>“You’re  gonna eat  the ramen, right?”</p><p>“Uh…  yeah…”,  Shin-Ae admits  sheepishly and looks  back pleadingly at the  two girls, who just give  her annoyed stares. “Sure. It’s  in the kitchen. If it’s not taken  out, look in the fridge.”</p><p>“Yess!  Thank you”,  Shin-Ae hums and  happily leaves the  room.</p><p>All  of a  sudden,  the now closed  door behind her gives  Shin-Ae real goose bumps  again.</p><p class="italic">It’s  kinda chilly…</p><p>As  she looks  at the thermostat,  she realizes why. 62/17  degrees!? For real, this isn’t  going to end well. All of a sudden,  she sees Yeong-Gi walking past her with  something she maybe has a great interest now.  A hoodie. “Yeong-Gi…”</p><p>By  that,  he looks  back at her.  “Hey yoo.” He seems  to wear glasses. Yeong-Gi  wears glasses? How cute.</p><p class="italic">Cute!?</p><p>“Aren’t  yoo cold  like that?”,  he says wondering.  For a short moment,  Shin-Ae thinks about whether  he’s okay with what she wants  to do. He should be okay, right?  All of a sudden, Shin-Ae walks into  Yeong-Gi, putting is arms around him. “Yeah…”</p><p>Luckily,  Yeong-Gi doesn’t  need to showcase his  blush to her. She’s pretty  adorable like that. Fast, he  hugs Shin-Ae tightly, trying to  warm her. And not trying to blush.  Shin-Ae just stays like that. “Guys! Wanna  come? We’re watching some Warvel”, Min-Hyuk shouts  out of the room. This is when they separate from each  other.</p><p>“Thanks  for warming  me up”, Shin-Ae  murmurs unsurely, receiving  a smile from the redhead. “Anytime.”  But as she enters Maya’s room again, it  is slightly warmer. And she realizes that she  forgot one thing.</p><p class="italic">The  ramen.</p><p>Crap.</p><p>However,  it has been  too late as popcorn  and fried chicken has  been given around to everyone  and they start the first movie…</p><p>“I  swear,  Wony has  some good points!  The guy killed his  parents okay!? Also he’s  a genius, he got his reasons  man”, Shin-Ae argues. “Yeah, and  his powers are cooler”, Min-Hyuk adds,  fist bumping with Shin-Ae. “Yeah sure, but  General also has his reasons, I mean, it’s his  best friend and this contract is so weird!”, Soushi  replies with Maya just nodding in eager agreement.</p><p>Everyone  who has read  this far knows  how the guys solve  their disagreements in  a mature way. A popcorn  throwing fight. There is no  mercy – team Copper Guy against  team General has been recreated all  over again, until they have no more popcorn  to spare.</p><p>“Why  did we  even start  this?”, Rika  sigh seriously  annoyed by everyone’s  behaviour. And if she’s  annoyed, Maya’s the equivalent  to ticking off.</p><p>“Sorry…”  Shin-Ae and  Soushi sheepishly  say simultaneously.  They both started it  in the first place. “Let’s  just get this over with”, Maya  harrumphs and gets some cleaning material,  accompanied by Min-Hyuk.</p><p>“So…  I think  both sides  are understandable”,  Dieter says, setting his  mind in a final opinion, since  he is the only one who can’t pick  a side yet. “Yeah”, Yeong-Gi replies.  He has been on the side of Wony. After  at fifteen minutes, and Maya vaacuming her  room to be sure – therefore throwing everyone  out of her room – the guys find themselves in  a clean room again.</p><p>“Okay  guys, maybe  it’s time to  sleep.”</p><p>As  everyone  tries to get  up and into their  sleeping rooms, Yeong-Gi  finds himself surprised when  he feels Shin-Ae not moving one  slight bit. “Shin-Ae?” He remembers  that she wanted to get warmer, but since  he knows that she likely refused Maya’s cloths,  he just offered her to warm her himself. But seeing  her peacefully to sleep in his arms…</p><p>This  is slightly  too much for  him.</p><p class="italic">But  should he  wake Shin-Ae  up?</p><p class="italic">Nah.</p><p>Therefore,  he just spends  time resting in that  position, waiting for Shin-Ae  to wake up. However, he doesn’t  realize that he just falls asleep  himself by doing that.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Fin.</p><p> </p><p>(*brolationship might not exist as a word, but I want it to.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>